Second Chances
by Azraiah
Summary: Four years. Four years since the Aliens had left, and the Earth was saved. A lot can change in the span of four years. When Pai informs Kisshu that they're going back, the green-haired alien eagerly jumps on the chance to see his Koneko again. What happens when he finds that things have changed? KxI, PxL, TxP Rated T for language
1. Going back

_Koneko... Koneko... Koneko... Koneko~_

The word replayed itself over and over in his mind. It was hard to think about anything else, even after this long.

_Do you love me, Koneko-chan?_

_"Who could ever love you, Kisshu?"_

_Don't be like that, Koneko-chan. You can see that no one will interest you like I do._

_"I have Masaya."_

_Tree-hugger still, huh? How long has it been since he did anything new, Koneko-chan? Anything interesting?_

_"He.. doesn't have anything to prove to me. I love him."_

_You're infatuated with the notion of a knight in shining armor, Koneko-chan._

_"Kisshu..."_

_Admit it, Koneko-chan. You want me._

_"I... K-Kisshu...!"_

_Shh, don't worry Koneko-chan. I'll make sure you forget all about him..._

A smirk of satisfaction crossed those pale features, golden eyes opening to stare at the bland iron-hued ceiling of his bedroom. Pleasant fantasies still swirled around his thoughts, collecting power until they overwhelmed him. How long had this one been dominant? His Koneko-chan was so cute when she refused him, but refusal could only go so far. He had grown impatient, wanting. She was waiting for him back on Earth.

Ahh, how frustrating! The green-haired alien rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. Reconstruction had taken the better part of four years. Their planet had been turned into a mirror of paradise. They no longer had to live underground, scrounging for enough resources. Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu had been regarded as heroes when they had returned with the Mew Aqua.

It was an unsatisfying return. Working on the reformation project garnered him no satisfaction. His thoughts ran around a certain redhead and her angry chocolate brown eyes. She had been his one regret in leaving Earth. He wanted to bring her with him, to show her his saved world. The world she had helped in restoring to the paradise they had left behind. He had been unable to force her apart from that horrid Masaya. Damn tree-hugger. He didn't deserve her. He was boring, bland, and potentially dangerous. Though the human aspect of Deep Blue had been returned, he still didn't trust the boy at all. What if something happened to make him go berzerk and he wasn't there to save Ichigo?

Frustration brought a growl to his lips, the sound not unnoticed by Pai. The elder alien stood there in the doorway to Kisshu's bedroom, staring at his comrade silently. Sensing another's presence the alien sat up in bed, facing his partner. The two held each other's gazes, one stubbornly unwilling to talk at the moment and the other weighing his options. Eventually Pai turned in the door, glancing back over his shoulder briefly.

"We're going back. Pack your things."

It took several minutes after Pai had left for the green-haired alien to comprehend what had just been said. A slow, wide grin spread across his features, those golden eyes lighting up in excitement. Back. They were going back. He was going to get his Koneko-chan!

"Well it's about damn time."


	2. Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

"Are you going to give me a reason not to punch your lights out?" Kisshu's indignant tone lashed straight for the youngest of the group. Taruto had grown significantly in those four years. He was no longer the irritating little kid of the group, but now the irritating little teenager.

"It's not my fault you've been swooning since we got on the ship. 'Oh, Koneko-chan, I'm coming for you~.'" Taruto clasped his hands together before him in mock moe excitement before snickering. "Kinda messed up if you ask me."

"And you aren't excited about seeing a certain yellow-haired mew?" He shot back, a smug smile of satisfaction toying across his features as Taruto blushed.

"S-Shut up! Like I'd want to see that idiot monkey again!" This only earned a vicious laugh from Kisshu. He looked from the youngest to the oldest, watching Pai's expressionless features a long moment. Floating over casually he landed next to the elder alien, leaning forward to stare up at Pai's face.

"I won't be goaded into arguing with you, Kisshu."

A smirk soon edged across the green-haired boy's pale lips, his head tilting ever so slightly. "You want to see her again too, don't you? Your little fish girl."

Pai's stiffening posture told him he had hit his mark. That smirk only got bigger as he floated before the other alien. "What happens when you find her with that blonde human, hmn? You know he had a thing for her. Gonna be hard to give her up, isn't it?"

"And what about the dark-haired human your little cat was so infatuated with, hmn? Four years is a long time. She could be married to him by now." A growl rose to his lips, hands balling into fists. He didn't need to be reminded.

She had been his everything, and yet she still chose to run after that damn human. Well... it didn't matter what was going on this time. He could make her see reason. When she realized just how boring that Masaya guy really was she'd come running to him. "She wouldn't marry him. He's nothing but a tree-hugger."

Indignance brought him to teleport to another part of the ship. He landed lightly, looking around the small, cramped bedroom quietly. He needed to be alone for a little while, to plot out his return. She might still be with him. The reality of that situation was not lost on him. But that didn't mean she couldn't come to him. She had cried for him in that last battle. Had called out his name in desperation. Her heart had yearned for him, even if it was because he was about to die. There were feelings there, he was sure of it! She could be made to see reason this time. That no tree-hugger could ever make her happy. Kisshu was the only man for her.

Settling down on the hard cot he turned his bright golden gaze up to the ceiling. He was right in all of this. No one clung to a first love as desperately as he had all this time and not think it to be true. Somewhere in her heart she had to feel the same way. It wasn't like things were ok now. They had left the earth, and he was her ally as much as anything now.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan. I'll be sure to make you see reason this time."


	3. Miss Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The trip had taken a few days, their ship moving silently through space. Nerves set his mind on edge, every part of his pale body thrumming with excitement. The moment they had reached Earth's orbit he had begun his hunt, disappearing from the confines of the ship to fly free just above Tokyo. He felt his heart soar with him, elated to be back in the place that held so many delicious memories of his kitten. Bright eyes scanned the ground below him, hunting for that familiar red-haired kitten. She'd have changed a little since he had last laid eyes on her, wouldn't she? Gotten taller, maybe filled out. Kisshu lounged on the air casually as he thought about it. She'd always had such a cute figure. To think she'd be more womanly now... Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Maybe she had gotten taller. She hadn't been a runt like the monkey mew, but neither had she been excessively tall either. Girls grew between the ages of thirteen and seventeen, right?

_Koneko... Koneko... Where are you hiding, Koneko-chan~?_

Bright eyes raked over the familiar streets, hunting her as much as searching for her. He flew lower, speeding along familiar alleyways and streets. He stopped at one particular house, floating lower to slip into the tree he had often used to spy into her bedroom window. Excitement made his every nerve thrum with energy as he moved closer, peeking into her bedroom. It hadn't changed much since then. Strawberries were still the primary theme, her namesake all over the place. A stack of homework sat to one side of her desk, her bed neatly made. He didn't see her inside, though that didn't mean she wasn't in the house. Maybe a closer look...

Kisshu's lanky form disappeared from the branch of the tree, reappearing inside her bedroom proper. She had a new stereo-system in the shape of a cat. A new alarm clock sat on her nightstand. Opening up her wardrobe he noticed her clothing hadn't gotten any less cute, though her skirts had gotten a little shorter. How much leg did she have to show off now?

"I'm going in to do homework. Call me when dinner's ready!" A familiar voice broke him from his thoughts. Kisshu hastily shut the drawer, turning around to stare at the door. Apprehension and excitement made the thrumming almost unbearable. He contemplated escaping, though gave in to the second option. The green-haired alien settled himself comfortably on her bed, waiting for her entry. Excitement won over as the door opened, Ichigo's familiar and yet unfamiliar frame coming into view. She looked good. More than good. She looked absolutely delectible.

The pink mew closed her door without noticing him, turning to walk into her room. Chocolate eyes settled on him, the mew stopping dead in her tracks. Kisshu grinned, those cat-like eyes shining in the light.

"Ohayou, Koneko-chan. Did you miss me?"


	4. Almost Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

"Kisshu..." Ahh, her voice was like music to his ears. She had filled out in the time he had last seen her. Her beautiful reddish hair had grown a little, but those chocolate brown eyes were the same. What he wouldn't have given to have them trained only on him way back then. Well... This time would be different. This time she would see only him. He would make sure of it.

"Ma~ah, what a cold greeting. The love of your life disappears for four years and all you can say to him is his own name." He stood slowly, brushing himself off. His outfit hadn't changed at all, but he had. He towered over her now by almost a foot, having finished growing earlier that year. Muscle had added itself subtly to his lanky frame, giving him an athletic figure. His hair had remained the same dark green it had been all those years ago, and those eyes... He could see his own golden eyes reflected in her large brown ones. He had her captivated.

"How's things?" He managed an easy air, leaning back to float about just above her bed. His hands settled above his head, the alien maintaining a look of pure nonchalance. As if he were talking about the weather. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. A grin toyed across his smug features. "Do I really look good enough to leave you speechless?"

Red stained her face, a look he realized he had missed desperately. She sputtered out some incoherently angry response before turning to lock her room. No doubt it would look pretty suspicious if she were caught in her room alone with a green-haired, pale-skinned alien boy sitting in the air above the bed.

"Why'd you come back?" Ouch. Her tone kind of hurt. She stared at him a moment before realizing she had sounded too accusing, and her features immediately softened. "Deep Blue...?"

"Still dead as far as I know. We haven't heard anything from him or felt his presence in a long time."

"So then why..."

"Isn't it obvious, Koneko-chan?" He grinned, his usual confident nature letting him play at his leisure. It took Ichigo a moment to register, but when it did he was satisfied to see the dark blush playing across her cheeks. Was that a good thing or a bad thing for him? Did she still think about him after all this time? About the green-haired alien who had professed to be so madly in love with her to the point of sacrificing his life. He had given her everything he had, and she had still ended up with the damn tree-hugger. Well... no matter. He'd make her see this time.

"Don't you think you're wasting your time? I have Masaya." Well, hell. She was still with the tree-hugger after all. Indignance shot into her stare, and at once he was reminded of all the times he had come onto her all those years ago. She had been the enemy back then, and he had loved her for her fiery spirit despite all that. Nice to see she was still the same spitfire.

"Four years is a long time to be with someone you don't love."

"How would you know what I think about him? I'm very happy with where Masaya and I are right now in our relationship."

"Where is that, Koneko-chan? A dead end?"

She growled at him, a warning that he was treading on dangerous ground already. The alien held back a moment before leaning forward, raising a hand to touch her cheek. She flinched, the question in her eyes going unanswered. His own golden ones narrowed slightly, searching her face.

"I never stopped thinking about you."

The blush that followed could have rivaled the color of her cherry-dark hair. She sputtered out something incoherent, backing away from him. It took her a few minutes to compose herself, the silence in her bedroom deafening to the alien's sensitive ears.

"It's been four years, Kisshu!"

"So?"

"S-So... You can't be serious... What about the girls on your planet, huh? You should have found someone else!"

Ahh, stubborn to the very last. That was his Koneko-chan all right. But he could deal with her stubborn attitude. He knew how she worked, even after all this time. "Ah ah~ You should know better, Koneko-chan. Why would I take any other girl when I have you, hmn?"

He loved making her blush. And making her angry. And doing anything else he could to get a reaction out of her. Surely that tree-hugger didn't see this side? Her surprise and her anger, her quiet study. Her tears and her pains. It all belonged to him. And soon everything else would belong to him too.

"Are the others here too?" Deflecting his words, how clever. He grinned, letting her steer the conversation. For now.

"Yeah. Pai told me a few days ago that we were coming back. I think he's at the end of his self-control." Her confused look made him laugh. "You're kidding, right? Haven't you seen how infatuated he is with fish girl?"

"With Lettuce?" The surprise in her voice made him laugh again. "No, I never noticed. He always seemed so... distant."

"She with anyone right now?" He opted for sitting indian-style in the middle of the air before her, his hands settled on his ankles. Ichigo shook her head, much to Kisshu's relief. He hated dealing with a disappointed Pai. It was like dealing with a stone wall that could burn you with a single look. He was probably an angry drunk too.

"And... Taruto?" Her hesitation made him wonder. Did she really want to ask about the others, or was she nervous about him being in here?  
"Looking for monkey girl, I presume. He's still got the biggest crush on her, even if he won't admit it." _Feelings don't go away that easily, Ichigo. Not true ones._ Didn't she understand that? Couldn't she see that he was right here in front of her? That he was the one who deserved her?

"Is that why you're here? To..." She couldn't find the words to finish. Since when had she grown so nervous in his presence? Usually she would have been all gung-ho about asking after the others. So what was going on here?

"That and probably collect plant samples. Our planet may be turning into the paradise it once was, but we're missing alot of things too. We need more vegetation to help support the growing animal population." It wasn't a lie. Their home really did need more help than just the Mew Aqua.

She seemed a tiny bit relieved. And maybe... disappointed? He couldn't really tell. She had grown distant since he had last seen her. It was a shame. She use to be such a cute open book. Kisshu shifted closer, his legs stretching out to touch the ground. She stared up at him, probably wondering at how much he'd grown. But she'd grown too. She was taller, prettier... Oh, gods, how he had missed her face.

"If I kissed you right now, would you hit me?" He asked softly, his face inches from hers. A blush stained her cheeks, but she didn't pull away. Was it really going to be this easy? He leaned in closer, anticipation welling in him like a fountain. It filled his every vein, crashing over him in ready waves. Her hands settled on his chest, fingertips pressing against the cloth of his shirt. It was only when he was too near to even think properly that she pushed him away, annoyance soon replacing the sense of need. How dare she? When he was so close? Damn it all...

"My heart belongs to Masaya. Not you." Her tone wavered, despite the definitive note in her eyes. A grin toyed across Kisshu's features as he turned, fazing out of view.

"Not for long Kitten."


	5. Motivation and Fish Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Disappointment and anger flooded his senses as he floated about the ship. Damn that girl, didn't she understand anything? He had come back... for her! He had foregone everything for her! He had crossed time and space just to see her face again! The young alien raked an impatient hand through his hair, considering his options. He could force her to come back with him. Of course, that had gone over pretty well the last time he had tried it. Well... He could always beg her to give him a chance. But begging really wasn't his style unless he was desperate. He wasn't a kid anymore, he had pride to uphold.

He could always play the gentleman. It wasn't something he had tried before with her, was it? Couldn't remember... No, probably not. He couldn't recall a single moment where he had been gentlemanly with her. Granted, he was always a little excitable, but...  
Ah, to hell with it. He could figure everything out later. Right now he had to play spy on the others to make sure they were at least getting somewhere. With a bright grin he disappeared from his spot, following Pai's essence to a modest looking home. He peeked into one of the windows, spotting his comrade and the fish girl. She looked uncomfortable and excited all at the same time, stammering out her responses. Pai seemed tense, probably too formal. He answered her with curt responses that probably only flustered the poor girl even more. Stupid Pai, didn't he know a girl liked some emotion in their man?

He leaned back slightly, considering his options. He could help them along, or just pretend he didn't see it. Surely they'd be fine on their own. She actually looked pretty... animated, maybe? Talking to Pai of all things. Something he said made her blush, the smile stealing over her soft features making him wonder if he could ever do that to Ichigo. The young alien sighed, folding his hands behind his head. "So Pai can get the girl but I can't, huh? Well..." Then again, Lettuce hadn't started liking anyone else when he had come along. From day 1 he had to contend with that Aoyama tree-hugger. The perpetual pain in his ass. Even to the very end of it all.

His thoughts drifted back to Aoyama. What did that guy have that he didn't? He was charming, sweet, and nurturing. Everything that Kisshu could be if he wanted. He was also charming, and he could be sweet if he wanted to be. Did Ichigo want him to be like that? He could buy her flowers and take her on dates. He had gotten good at it back on his home planet. Of course, none of those other girls had meant anything to him. Only Ichigo could make him happy.

"Koneko-chan... You're a hard one to crack." Ah, but he'd manage. Just like Pai was managing right now with... Wait, did he have his arm around her? Oh ho ho... So Pai was a bold one after all. But it seemed she had gained some sort of confidence as well. Their shared kiss was an interesting one, kind of stiff and yet not lacking emotion. At least, didn't seem like it from his standpoint.

With a slight grin he leaned against the windowsill, watching them with fascination. If only he and Ichigo could be like that! Not with the stiffness of course, but with all sorts of affection and want. Ah, but soon. He would have her soon. And once he had her, everything would be different. He could make her understand that his feelings were worth more than that stupid tree-hugger's. Just like Pai was bringing Lettuce to understand that his feelings were important.

Alright! The sight of the two of them revitalized him. He could do this. He could take Ichigo away from that stupid tree-hugger! Kisshu floated back away from the window, heading up into the sky. He'd need to prove his worth, but that wouldn't be hard. He'd died for her, hadn't he? How much more proof did she really need beyond that?


	6. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Evening soon bled into night, and night into morning. Kisshu had spent a restless night in his small bunk, tossing and turning with thoughts of a particular red-haired catgirl in his head. The morning heralded little relief, save the anticipation of seeing his Koneko again. He had eaten hastily, looking between the other two. The smugness radiating off of Pai was almost intolerable, to the point that even Taruto noticed it.

"Something happen last night?" The youngest asked curiously, staring up at the elder. Pai looked down to him, pausing cautiously. Kisshu gave a wicked grin.

"Someone kissed their fish girl last night."

"You were spying on us?" The elder spoke quietly, staring at Kisshu with pointed irritation. The green-haired alien gave a slight smirk, tilting his head.

"Not spying. I prefer the term 'checking up on'." Ohh, how mortified his comrade looked!

"I would ask that you refrain from 'checking up on' me at any given point of time. My business on the planet's surface has nothing to do with you."

"Ah~h so Pai finally got the nerve up to tell his fish girl he liked her! Way to go, Pai!" Taruto's exhultation only brought a blush to Pai's pale features. Kisshu watched the scene unfold with some manner of satisfaction, a wicked grin toying across his lips. Pai gave a slight cough, glancing towards Kisshu curiously.

"What about you? Did you see your cat again?"

The question of Ichigo hung in the air a moment, Kisshu doing his best to seem unaffected. "She's just the same as ever." Which meant no headway as far as any of them were concerned. But that wouldn't matter in the long run. He had learned patience. Had waited for her all this time. A few more weeks wasn't gonna do anything to him.

"I better get going." He brushed the two of them off, disappearing before either had a chance to ask him anymore questions. There were things to do.

Floating above the city he settled over the kitten's house, watching it curiously. It took her only a few minutes to come pounding out of the house, late for school. He followed after, grinning slightly. Ahh, same old Ichigo. Still running like a madwoman even after all this time. He grinned at the notion of her not changing at all, shifting lower to catch up. His attention settled on the school ahead, not recognizing it as the one she attended a little while ago. Well... it wouldn't be. She was in high school now, wasn't she? Things were different on Earth in terms of education. He had learned about that from Pai. Stopping to look about he didn't notice the tree-hugger anywhere at all. And it appeared that Ichigo was looking for someone too.

She found her people first, waving to them before trotting over. It was the two friends she had kept since the 3rd grade. Miwa and Moe. They chattered a moment or two before heading into the school. Kisshu followed as long as he dared, shifting to fly high over the school. He still didn't see the tree-hugger. Did that mean he wasn't part of this school...?

There! Kisshu spotted the tree-hugger. He was taller now too, more filled out. The alien watched as he stopped by the gate, a wide smile breaking out across his face as he spotted a girl. A small thing with silver pigtails bounded right up to him. The two chatted a moment before she leaned up to...

Whoa.

Wait a minute.

Did they just kiss?

Kisshu stared in disbelief a minute or two, blinking as if to clear his eyes. When the two locked arms he was sure he hadn't been imagining it. Looking up he spotted his familiar kitten in the window. She was fixed on the two below, staring as if nothing else in the world mattered. He could see her smile, the appearance of it strained at best. She turned, moving back into the classroom.

So things weren't going great with tree-hugger after all, huh? Kisshu honestly had no idea what to do about the situation. Part of him was excited about it, but the other part understood that she had lied to him about all of this the other night. She wasn't dating him. Or if she was, she was going about it strangely. Letting him get intimate with other girls.

The alien rubbed at the back of his neck. Why had she lied to him? Did she really not want to be around him that badly? No... That couldn't have been it. There had to be another reason for it. He couldn't believe that after four years she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. Logic told him that she'd no longer have a reason to hate him. His heart told him that his kitten could never be that horrible.

Confused more than ever he hovered above the school, waiting anxiously for her to get out of classes. What was today? Monday? Tuesday? He didn't know. He hadn't bothered to look at a human calendar since getting here. It took her hours to get out, and she parted with her friends at the gate. Ichigo's pretty form hesitated there, and Kisshu followed her gaze to where that Aoyama boy was dawdling with his new plaything. Something tightened in the alien's chest at how forlorn she looked. The notion was soon replaced by anger. Who would ever give up Ichigo? She was perfect, damn it all! That stupid tree-hugger had no idea what he was doing.

Lost in his anger he almost forgot to follow after Ichigo, regaining his sense enough to follow after at the last moment. She wasn't running from the scene, which was somewhat encouraging. Had to mean she had seen it quite a few times before. Which meant she was use to seeing the Aoyama boy with someone else.

Thoughts fired off in his brain almost too rapidly to follow. How long had it been since they had broken up? Why were they going to the same high school? Were they still friends? Did she talk to him? Ahh... it was frustrating. The alien sighed, his attention flickering back below. Without realizing it he had followed Ichigo to the park. The same park that held that sakura tree. Golden eyes flickered to the hill where it stood before returning to the girl below him. She was heading straight for it, head down. Had that Aoyama boy broken her somehow? Anger, hot and vile, welled in his stomach. He'd kill the brat for hurting her.

Moving closer he flew into the branches of the large tree, perching himself there on a large lower branch. Ichigo sat just underneath him, her legs pulled up to her chest and her eyes on the city. She seemed lost in thought, her chin eventually settling there between her knees. He wanted to go down there, to hold her. To tell her that things would be ok.

"What did I do?" Her voice startled him, golden eyes transfixed on her small figure. Did she speak...?

"Kami, what do I do? What am I suppose to do with him?" She went quiet again, and Kisshu leaned in to listen better.

"Did he come... Not for me. He was just joking about that. Aaah! How frustrating!" Her yell earned the alien a faint chuckle, his hand covering his mouth hastily. Luckily it seemed as if she were completely oblivious.

"I can't hang myself up on him anymore. I waited for three years..." Wait, what? Ichigo... had waited for him? "How am I suppose to know what to do?"

The urge to go down there was almost overwhelming. She needed to be comforted, and he needed to comfort her. The alien shifted down through the branches, moving lower until he hovered directly over her. It would be easy to just drop down and surprise her. Might not get him anywhere, but...

"Waiting three years for me, huh?" His voice startled her, the resounding cry making the alien wince. He looked down at her, those chocolate brown eyes staring up in surprise and shame. Ahh.. she was blushing again.

"H-How much of that did you overhear?" Her uncertain tone was kind of cute. The alien swung himself backwards, ending up face to upside-down face with her. The alien teen's expression was almost playful.

"I can think of a few things you could do with me kitten." Golden eyes lidded in excitement. Ichigo growled, taking a few steps back to point at him accusingly.

"You haven't changed at all! Pervert!"

"Yeah, well, some things haven't changed at all." He answered casually, using one hand to swing himself down straight enough to settle on the ground. His fists settled on his hips, bright eyes watching her every movement. She was angry with him again. It was such a cute emotion on her.

"You're not a shrimp anymore." She shot at him, brows furrowed. She almost looked as if she were trying to analyze him. Kisshu wished desperately to know what she was thinking of him.

"Neither are you. You got curves while I was gone." He noted with particular relish, a chuckle rising in his throat as Ichigo blushed self-consciously. The green-haired alien took a step forward, pausing as his Koneko appeared ready to smack him.

"Your sense of humor hasn't improved at all." He pouted, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. She huffed in anger, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who said it needed improving?"

"Koneko-chan, nothing needs improving with you. You're perfect as you are." He flattered with a broad grin, earning himself a disbelieving growl. She really was so damn cute...

"Did you really come back for..." She trailed off, all the anger draining into uncertainty. Those soft chocolate eyes looked so vulnerable right now... How easy would it be to gain a foothold in her heart?

"Do you really think otherwise?"

"I don't know what to think." The pink mew gave a shake of her head. "Everything was so uncertain when the three of you left. At first I was just happy you were alive, but.. After a time, when things got back to normal, it was harder and harder to get you out of my head. And it put a strain on Aoyama-kun and I's relationship..." So he wasn't Masaya anymore to her. He was Aoyama-kun again. Perhaps that meant he was growing distant...

"We were working through it. Or so I thought. I caught him with another girl a few months ago. Our relationship came to an end, just like that. And I realized..." She stopped, though Kisshu desperately wished she wouldn't. Those bright golden eyes held her, trapped her in their depths. She stared back uncertainly before looking away, guilt flooding her features. "I realized I was waiting for you to come back."

* * *

A.N: For those of you who are following what happens to be the first of my Tokyo Mew Mew fanfictions, I thank you. And while the story seems to be moving fast, I'm far from finished. Our teenagers have to go through a little bit of trouble yet, don't they?

If you have suggestions of what you'd like to see me write about or what troubles you'd like to see, please leave me a review. I'd like to know what the fans want to see before I just take the story where my mind decides it wants to go.


	7. Formulation and Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

He didn't know if he had heard her properly. She had... been waiting for him? For Kisshu? Was he really listening to something like this? His kitten had been so against him from the very beginning, unable to see that the alien wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. And now, after so much time, she dared to tell him that she had been waiting for the teen to come back.

"It was difficult. I think it was the normalcy that did it for me. When you left, everything went back to normal. But it wasn't normal anymore, was it? It was different. We knew the dangers of the world now, and how to fight it. We knew that if things got bad again we could take up arms to protect the Earth. But... Aoyama-kun went on as if nothing had changed. He didn't see the world as different, even with the knowledge of what he was. It was as if... nothing mattered. Nothing but us, that was."

He could see the pain in her eyes, the need to understand the past and come to terms with it. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Aoyama didn't want to change. Everything was different. Kisshu understood that. And he would use that knowledge to his full advantage.

Raising a hand the alien stroked her cheek, growing bold as she made no move to pull away. He drew her to him, settling his touch at the small of her back. They fit together perfectly. She may have gotten taller, but he had kept right up with her. He could put his chin on the top of her head rather comfortably now. Not that he'd dare try it. At least not right now.

"I'm here now, Ichigo. I'm not going to leave. Not again." He murmured, almost at a loss of what to tell her. She had come to the conclusions he desperately wished her to draw all on her own. She didn't want Aoyama. She didn't even consider him part of her life anymore. And in turn she wanted him. Desired him. Kisshu was the man she saw in her life right now, in whatever manner that meant. She was in love with him, not the tree-hugger. The knowledge couldn't have been any more pleasing.

"I'm sorry for laying all of this on you." She shifted to pull away, and for a moment he was sorely tempted to hold her still. In the end he knew it would be better for her to take her time, to accept things as quickly as she could process them. Even if it meant staying his hand for a few days. Surely it wouldn't be any longer than that?

"If you want to see me, you know you can call for me, right?" Her blush was oddly satisfying, the small nod that followed solidifying his hold on her heart. It wasn't strong now, but it would get there. She wouldn't be able to live without him. She would need his love and affection to remain happy. He could see it now. She'd finally belong to him... It was almost like a dream come true.

"I.. I should go home. My parents are probably wondering where I am." She did her best to stand on her own, but he could see the strain in her smile. He wanted to hold her. To steal her away where nothing would bother them again. Their paradise. Soon. Soon she'd follow him there. He just had to learn patience.

"I'll be around, Koneko-chan. I'm sure you'll see me sooner than you want to." With a charmingly smug grin he raised a hand, giving her a thumbs-up. With a shake of her head and one last smile the pink mew moved down the hill, glancing back only once before running off. Kisshu stood there under the cherry tree, processing what had just happened.

Ichigo belonged to him.

Aoyama had cheated on her.

Kisshu was the object of her affection.

And he hadn't even done anything yet. Not really. Things had worked out on their own. The notion of it made his smugness almost unbearable. But her story troubled him. The stupid tree-hugger may have cheated on her, but he hadn't had the guts to break up with her straight off. Or perhaps he didn't want to break up with her at all. Maybe he still wanted her. The teen ran a hand through his forest-green hair, contemplating his options. He could kill Aoyama, but that wouldn't go over very well with his kitten. He could always keep watch over her, but again she'd probably get angry with him. He could... go to school, maybe. He'd always been fascinated with human school, with the way people seemed to cling in little groups to each other. If he went to her high school he might be able to get close, to watch over her without making it seem obvious. He could keep Aoyama away from her in case he decided this new girl wasn't anything special.

And, obviously to Kisshu, he would eventually decide he'd made a mistake. Who would give up Ichigo? She was, in his eyes, the perfect woman. He would have to make sure she stayed in his arms, and not anyone else's. His kitten belonged with him.

With a plan already swimming around in his vengeful mind he lifted from the ground, flying high to faze out of view. Landing inside the ship he began preparations for school attendance, ready and willing to do whatever it took to protect Ichigo from that moron.

* * *

**A.N:** Ah, school... If you were going to go to school with Kisshu, what classes would you want to see him taking?


	8. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to TMM**

* * *

The ship was quiet, almost too much so. No doubt the others were hanging around their own little mews, playing their tame little games. Not Kisshu. He had better things to do than to play kissy face with his own mew. Of course, such a thing sounded pretty nice right now. He could imagine her face, all sweet and blushing. This time when he leaned in to kiss her she wouldn't pull away. She'd melt right into him, and he'd steal her away. It was almost too delicious to contemplate for long.

Floating over to the computer he tapped in his own code, watching the screen flicker to life. His slender digits tapped rapidly over the keyboard, symbols flashing across his luminescent golden eyes as he stared intently. Images of Ichigo's school were pulled up, and a list of her classes came soon after. He worked quickly, transferring his own information into the school files and adding in her classes. Once he had hacked himself into her school system he paused, admiring his work. He'd accompany her to all her classes and stick by her side. No one would suspect his true motives. Except Ichigo herself, perhaps, but she wouldn't say anything. Probably.

As an afterthought he searched the school's files for the girl he had spotted with the Aoyama boy. _Harufuka Fujiko_. She was cute. Not gorgeous or enticing like his little kitten, certainly, but he could see some kind of simple, stupid kind of cuteness. Perfect for that tree-hugging moron. Copying her information for future use he shut the system down, pushing up off of the ground to float away from the computer. Heading back to his room he searched his closet, letting out a faint sigh. He couldn't ask Ichigo to help him get clothes now. She'd suspect something. He had something to wear tomorrow, didn't he?

With a frown the green-haired alien leaned in, hunting down anything that could be considered normal human clothes. Throwing everything in the closet out onto the floor he stopped halfway through, looking one of them up and down. He remembered this outfit. He had 'acquired' it from a trendy store in shibuya, figuring he could blend into the crowd when she was on one of her dates with the tree-hugger to figure out what she liked. It had been ruined by Pai's data-gathering, but he still had the outfit. A sly grin toyed across his features as he pulled it out of the closet, moving to stand in front of the mirror.

The shirt was a semi-sleeveless black number, the upper edges of the sleeves connected to the flared lower ones via three belts along his arms. The black pants were slightly flared, half-looping belts edging down either side of the legs. He had spotted a few blond humans wearing something similar, and the girls had all but swooned over them. Surely this would be appropriate for making his Ichigo want him? Sure, it was a little odd for the weather, but he hardly felt the temperature when around his strawberry.

Laying the outfit out on the bed carefully he turned to survey the mountain of clothes that had found its way onto the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking more than a little despondent. Oh well. He'd clean it up, and maybe then it'd be time for sleep. If he went really, really slow that was. Had to stop frequently for other things to grab his attention too. Excitement would make the time pass far too slowly, and he wanted to savor the moment. Koneko-chan was going to belong to him. After what seemed like an eternity, she'd only have eyes for the charming green-haired alien. Oh, how _delicious_ this was.


	9. Surprises of the surprising kind

__**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to TMM**

* * *

_Her touch was all around him. He breathed in her scent, soft perfume of strawberries. That long red hair tickled his throat, his chest. Her lips pressed to his skin, heat pouring through his veins as she straddled him. She pulled back, staring down into his pale, expectant face. Her beautiful features, so full of life and emotion, were flushed from this sudden boldness. Slowly, timidly, he raised his hands to grasp her hips, letting his fingertips brush up her sides. Those beautiful chocolate eyes lidded, her expression twisting into uncertainty. He watched her quietly with those bright cat-like eyes, letting his touch edge against the gentle curve of her narrow shoulders. Her soft lips parted, eyes welling with unshed tears._  
_"I love you."_

Kisshu woke slowly, staring up at the cold steel of his bedroom ceiling. He could still feel the soft pressure of her lips against his chest. Her heartbeat rang in his ears, the soft sounds of her desire mingled with the sweetness of her voice. She was a phantom, hovering just above him. Just out of reach. But she wasn't out of reach anymore, was she? He was going to be with her now. She had said she was waiting for him. He just had to prove that there was no one else who could make her feel the way he made her feel. She loved him, and he would make sure she understood just what that meant for the both of them.

Rolling off of his cot he stood and stretched, chasing the sleepiness from his form. He felt reinvigorated by that dream, ready to face his first day of school. With her. Ichigo. "My Ichigo." He tasted her name against his lips, slick pink tongue slipping out to wet them. He would devour her like the sweet little treat she was.

* * *

The schoolyard bustled with teenagers rushing to class. Ichigo stared out the window from her seat, her chin pressed against the heel of her hand. She sighed imperceptibly, allowing her thoughts to carry her away. She had confessed her feelings to Kisshu, and now she feared ever seeing the green-haired alien again. It wasn't like she wasn't thrilled. Something in her heart swelled at seeing his confident face again. But there was something that was apprehensive. He had been rude and overbearing, and while it had charmed some small part of her, she was nervous he might take revenge on Masaya in some way. Things were... too fresh. It would still hurt.

The class settled as their sensei entered. The class leader rose, indicating all should do the same. Ichigo went through the motions mechanically, hardly listening until sensei rapped at her desk. She perked a little, breaking from her thoughts to look over.

"Like I was saying class, we have a new student just transferred here. I ask that you treat him well and help him to settle in. His name is..." She stopped, re-reading the paper before looking up. "Takunami Kisshu."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. The door slid open, and a familiar figure strut into the classroom. He was in street clothes, looking more like a fashionable deviant than... No, she shouldn't even have been surprised with that. What caught her attention more was that he didn't have the look of an alien. His hair was still the same forest shade, and his skin was still kind of pale, but his large ears were gone. He could almost pass for a normal human if it wasn't for the strange glow of his amber eyes. Ichigo took note with some manner of distress that they were darker than his normal bright yellow, and distinctly human. The slitted pupils had smoothed out into the normal round. Something in her chest tightened at that realization.

Kisshu locked in on Ichigo the moment he walked into the room, flashing a confident grin. He had changed his appearance a little, but his vanity regarding his hair and eyeteeth had prevented their alteration. Pai, keen on his intentions, had warned him that the bright yellow of his piercing gaze would startle normal humans. It had been difficult to alter what he perceived to be a perfect physical appearance. But it was all for Ichigo.

There were murmurs as he came to stand before them, giving a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." Chatter instantly rose throughout the girls, melting into a discontented dislike amongst the boys. Kisshu disregarded them both, fixing his attention again on his little strawberry. She sat there quietly, staring at him as if he weren't real. There was something... troubling about the way she looked at him. Did she not want him to be here?

"Well then, Takunami-san, please take a seat next to Momomiya-san." Ichigo started, looking between the teacher and Kisshu. Of course he had arranged that as well. The alien might have been rash, but he wasn't a moron. The best thing that could be done was to stay as close to her as possible. When he took his seat, however, she looked away from him. The alien frowned, giving a slight tilt of his head. Their classes remained like that, with Ichigo only looking when she thought he wasn't, and giving him such a troubled look that Kisshu began to grow troubled himself. Was there something wrong with his appearance?

Lunch came around, and most of the students filed out of the room with only a few staying to eat in the classroom. Kisshu looked about a moment before turning his full attention to the redhead beside him. She was staring at her bento, her cute brow furrowed as if she couldn't comprehend something. He leaned forward, about to ask when she turned to speak to him.

"You don't look the same."

The sentence, simple in itself, startled him. He leaned back a moment, cocking his head to the side. "Well, yeah. Can't be going around with white skin and long ears, can I? Humans don't really know about us."

She furrowed her brow again, and Kisshu found himself wishing to smooth it for her. He blinked, a charming smirk stealing across his features. "Do you like my handsome face so much you can't stand to see me like a human?"

"Yes."

This simple confession was enough to wipe the self-satisfied look off his face. He stared at her uncertainly, tracing the lines of her open face. She was troubled, but it was because he looked different, not because he was at school with her. Well, that was... unexpected. He pulled back slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like I had a choice..."

She frowned, and he took a moment to look her over. There was no hint of irritation at him being in her class. Did that mean she had expected him to show up? Her gaze turned away from him, and he leaned forward, intent on getting it back. The mew picked up an octopus sausage from her bento, holding it out to him from the end of her chopsticks. He quirked a skeptical brow before leaning forward, chomping down on it. A quiet noise of appreciation rose in his throat, though whether it was for the food or her behavior he really wasn't sure. Was this like they were dating?

"It's good." He complemented, leaning back to lick his lips. She smiled at him, the look suddenly growing wry.

"I should have figured it wouldn't take you very long after yesterday to come after me like this." Ahh, so she had figured him out, had she? Well, he wasn't really the most subtle when it came to Ichigo. Still, it was nice she wasn't angry. He merely offered a charmingly wicked smile, leaning back. Ichigo eyed him a minute or two before looking back out the window. He could see her shoulders stiffen, and figured that Aoyama was probably just outside with his tart.

The green-haired alien stood from his seat, moving behind her. He leaned down to wrap his arms around her shoulders, nuzzling just behind her ear. That tension seemed to increase, but only for a moment. She eventually relaxed, leaning back into him. Well, that was progress wasn't it? A languid smile edged across his lips, amber eyes closing to soak up the moment. This was probably the first time he had embraced her and she hadn't pushed him away. Save that night, of course, but she was hurting. Did it really count?

A few of the students in class murmured as they observed the couple, though Kisshu was oblivious to it all. Ichigo's hand had come up to stroke the back of his, her nails brushing over his pale skin slowly. Was this what heaven felt like? Here he was with his koneko, and all she wanted from him was his attention. She didn't want him to go away. Wasn't angry with him {Except for the whole changing the appearance thing, but that really couldn't be helped}.

"Nee, koneko-chan, won't you come away with me to paradise?" That smile of his softened, his mouth pressed close to her ear. He relished in the shiver that ran along her spine.

"Paradise with you sounds a little sketchy." Even when she was being sweet she was still his little spitfire. A grin stole across his features, the alien only hugging her tighter against him. Didn't matter if she didn't warm to the idea right away. There was plenty of time left to get her to come home with him. Back to their home.


	10. School Clothes and Thank Yous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Their classes passed in a blur, Kisshu's advanced mind finding all of this backwards human logic boring. He tapped a pencil against his desk, stopping only when Ichigo had given him a curt look. What did she expect him to do? This was dumb as all hell. How had humans taken this planet from them when they had to labor over such basic concepts?

He took the time of not listening to their sensei to steal glances at Ichigo. She seemed to have her rapt attention on the front of the class, but once in awhile she'd look his way, then blush and turn her gaze back up when she caught his amber orbs at their corners watching her. A wicked smile toyed across his features at this, fingertips strumming against his cheek as he formulated plans to bring that blush around even more. Ichigo didn't deserve to sit there passively. Not any longer. Kisshu was going to sweep her off her feet.

The class leader indicated all should rise, and Kisshu was certain this meant the end of the class for the day. Sure enough students broke off into little group, chattering to each other as they gathered their things. Ichigo gathered up her books quietly, and Kisshu took the moment to admire her, as he had been doing all day. She eventually looked up at him, seeming to realize something.

"Did you ask for a uniform?"

Right, he wasn't suppose to be wearing street clothes. The alien rolled a shoulder, glancing away. "Didn't really think about that. I figure I'll pick something up later."

"You don't have to wait. We can go right now." She slid her books into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Kisshu gave her a questioning look.

"Like a date?"

The color that stained her cheeks was worth it. She bristled, and the alien found himself wishing she'd pop ears and a tail. "No, not like a date!"

He laughed brightly, waving a hand before him. "Yeah, yeah, koneko-chan. Lead the way." Sweeping an arm behind him in an exaggerated gesture to the door, she gave him a derisive snort and stepped past. He followed out into the bright afternoon light, glancing about absently at all the people. Humans were so... predictible. The alien was being stared at, whispers and eager chatter following him and Ichigo. He regarded the people around them coldly before grinning to himself, slinging an arm over Ichigo's shoulders to pull her closer. She seemed ready to pull away from him, but appeared to stop herself and shifted closer. When he looked down her chocolate eyes were averted, and glancing upward he spied the reason why. Aoyama was looking at them, his normally tan face oddly pale. The girl at his arm tugged to get his attention, but it was to no avail. His gaze was locked firmly on Kisshu, as if he were seeing a ghost. Shock melted into rage, and Kisshu gave him a wicked grin. Offering the peace sign from the hand on Ichigo's shoulder he turned away, heading off of school grounds confidently.

It wasn't until they were out of sight of the pair that his little strawberry shifted away from him, now holding her bag in front of her. Kisshu walked in silence like that for only a few minutes before confronting her. Quiet had never really been his style.

"You still have feelings for him?" Her nod was all the confirmation he needed. The alien looked at her thoughtfully. "But you have feelings for me." Another nod. At least she didn't look as if she'd deny it. He didn't know if he could take that any longer. Still... He glanced away, turning his attention to the sky. "Are you planning to use me?"

The question was spoken quietly, but her firm response to the negative was almost overwhelming. "N-No, I'm not! Why would you even consid..." Her resounding silence brought a wry smile to his lips.

"We both had something to gain front that little scene, but I didn't come back to play the prop for making your ex all hot under the collar. I came back to get you." He didn't look at her, but from the awkward silence he knew she was blushing. Kisshu had never been shy about what he wanted.

"Ichigo." He spoke sharply, grabbing her arm to turn her around and face him. Just as he had predicted, her face was bright red. She tugged her arm back with some force, growling at him in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Don't touch me like that!"

His features twisted in anger, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss that mouth quiet. Still, he managed to calm himself down, keeping his grip firm on her arm. It wasn't until she had stopped struggling that he spoke again.

"You told me yourself that you had been waiting for me to come back, and when I finally did instead of taking the opportunity to be with me you're using my presence as a catalyst to get back at your two-timing ex boyfriend." He had hit her right in a sensitive place, his heightened senses picking up the salt in the air before the tears appeared. But his anger would not be appeased by this. "You need to understand that I did not come back for any reason other than to get you. Aoyama, his girl, this school, this whole damn world has no meaning to me. If you're going to string me along because he's around, I'm not going to stand for it. I'll get rid of him."

She saw the deadly seriousness in his eyes, and paled slightly. Kisshu was not a forgiving person, she had understood this from the very beginning. He had always struck her as a little crazy, and despite all that had retained such an ardent passion... But she believed him. She knew he'd kill Masaya if she couldn't control her pettiness.

The young redhead swallowed, looking away guiltily. "It's not like I intended to do that..."

Her remorse softened him, and he folded her into his arms tenderly. She didn't struggle, and it was enough to settle his nerves for the moment. The alien nuzzled into the top of her head, breathing in her scent. She gripped his shirt, giving it a little tug. Kisshu pulled back enough to look down at her, tilting his head to one side. Her tears were gone now, the tense moment passed.

"We should get to the shop. It's not much further." Turning away from him she continued down the road, and Kisshu followed beside in companionable silence for a little ways. Ichigo had fallen again into silence, and the green-haired alien figured she was puzzling through her mind again.

"We're here." He looked up at the nondescript building, its white face blending into the one next to it. Different school uniforms hung in the window, and Ichigo had moved forward to open the door. He followed after, looking around the shop uncertainly. He hadn't brought anything with him that resembled currency. Humans, he had learned, weren't into the whole communal working thing. But perhaps he should've expected that.

Still she dragged him inside, and they went straight to the counter to inquire after a uniform for him. He glanced about absently, noting all the different styles. Ichigo and the shop attendant stared at Kisshu critically, making the alien rather nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away in an attempt to look nonchalant. Before he knew what was going on the attendant had a tape measure out and prodded him in the most uncomfortable places. He looked to Ichigo helplessly, silently begging her to make it all stop. Clothes shopping, he decided, was not a fun experience. Even if it was current necessary.

But she was completely oblivious to him, instead looking over the things he would need. With a desperate sigh he resigned himself to looking bitterly at the attendant, resisting the urge to hit her when she finally finished. He was given clothes to go try on, and with a questioning look to Ichigo on whether or not she'd follow him he entered the stall.

The alien returned in a minute or two wearing a light gray uniform with a darker scarf tied about his neck. He looked over himself skeptically in the mirror, twisting this way and that before turning his attention to ask Ichigo's opinion. Her attention was diverted, a dark blush having stole over her cheeks. The alien stopped, giving a slight tilt of his head. Did he look that good to her? Or was she imagining him still in the changing room, taking his clothes off. A wicked little smirk toyed across his features at that, making a note to ask her later. Instead he listened to the shop assistant gush about how incredible he looked, asking how many he would purchase today. The male glanced to her, considering just how many he would need. Surely not one for every day of the week?

Again he looked to Ichigo for help. She took one look at his helpless expression and covered her mouth with her hand, snickering in amusement. So much for that. With a derisive snort the male moved away without answering, intent on changing back into what these humans considered his regular clothes.

When again he emerged from the changing room Ichigo had a large clothing bag in her hand. She gave a sweet smile in answer to his questioning look, turning without so much as a word to leave the store. He jogged to catch up to her, glancing down at the bag's contents.

"You bought my clothes?"

The blush that stole faintly across her cheeks was highly satisfactory. He grinned, sliding an arm around her waist to pull her close. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know."

"I didn't. The clothes are part of school registration fees. The store gets reimbursed for the price of them." Oh... Well, still. It was nice of her to pack it all up. She glanced sideways at him, and he flashed her a charming smirk. A wry smile stole across her own pretty features. "I figured you wouldn't know that, seeing as you probably rushed headlong into getting yourself there without considering all the steps." Hah, so she had caught him. His little kitten had grown clever over these past years. He stopped, pulling her around to face him. Reaching up with a free hand he settled a finger under her chin, gently pressing her face up to see him.

Those chocolate eyes spoke depths to him. He leaned in, admiring the anticipation that trembled throughout her sweet frame. She was delicious, wasn't she? All perfection and red hair. And most of all, she cared about him. In this moment, with the two of them going back to wherever they would go, Kisshu understood that she was taking care of him. She made sure he had the things necessary to him, and he knew that she would ask for nothing in return. This was the kind of selfless person she was.

It was completely different from the alien himself. His mouth grazed against hers, the golden-eyed male enjoying the soft gasp that escaped her. His pale lips curved in a wicked smile, the grip on her chin tightening ever so slightly as he drew her into him. She came willingly, her soft mouth pressing back against his as he indulged in a full kiss. He tasted the sweetness of her essence, an intoxicating sensation that went far beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Kisshu was drawn in by it, drowned in it. Nothing was more important than absorbing all she was.

Slowly, as if reluctant, the two of them broke from the moment. Kisshu pulled away, giving them only a few inches of breathing room. Ichigo's pretty features were flushed, and he was certain that there was desire in those eyes. Desire for him. It was more than he had ever realistically dreamed of. With every fiber of his being, the green-haired alien knew he would fan those flames until they consumed her. And in due course, so would he.

"What are you doing?" She murmured softly, her voice barely above a whisper. A languid smile toyed across his features.

"Thanking you."


End file.
